


[鲨美RPS] The world is all around us

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA  
> Warning: 有肉！

1

  
那是个无伤大雅的drinking game，他，Michael, Nick, Jen还有Josh一起，他能看出Nick和Jen关系有些紧张，中间隔着Josh坐着，可怜的Josh。

他大概是太过关注这些细枝末节，才没有注意到Nick已经说完了，Michael在边上拍拍他胳膊。

“嗯？你说什么？”

“我最近从没有做过春梦。”

哦，在他不知不觉的时候这个Never have I ever的游戏已经走上了这一方向吗，他忍不住笑了起来，一本正经地说：“I’ll pass.”

“真的？”Josh难以置信地敲敲他面前的桌子，他耸耸肩。“我哪有那个闲情逸致，这几天累得要死。”他环顾四周，观察着大家脸上的表情，Nick感同身受的表情，Jen在偷笑，而Michael低着头看着手中的酒，嘴角上勾，显出愉悦。“等等，你们难道都……？”

Josh打断他说：“该我了。”他有些故意地说：“我最近从没有做过跟同性的春梦。”

他正准备说，你这是自找的，并且已经在给Josh倒酒的时候，却惊讶地发现Jen端起了杯子。What the fuck，他做口型，seriously？然后更可怕的事情发生了，他看到Nick不笑了，但却不是因为Jen，他没在看Jen，他在看Michael。因为Michael也在喝酒。

他第一次觉得自己脑子有点不转了，fuck，一定是前面几轮喝太多了，他推Michael，对方手一晃，酒洒了点出来，但还是坚持喝光了剩下的。

“Oh man.” 他说，没注意到手还放在对方胳膊上，Michael转头看着他，对他颇为无辜的挑眉。放下酒杯的Jen才发现喝酒的不只自己，她可是一贯直接的那个。“What the f— Is it someone from the cast? ” 她反应过来，“我得问，是吧，好，听好，我没春梦过我们剧组的同性——”

“Wrong！”Josh有点醉醺醺地指出，“你没有说Never have I ever！罚酒，罚酒。”

在Josh和Nick七手八脚地给Jen倒酒的时候，但他更惊讶地发现Michael已经端起杯子来了，他站起来，如此迅速以至于彻底地撞了一下Michael的胳膊，让他把酒全洒到他宽大的运动短裤上了。

“哦——我真抱歉，我的天。”他咕哝着说，Michael试图伸手拿纸，但桌上没了，“没事没事。”

 

他走向洗手间（他是真的要去），Michael跟着他（是为了去处理他的裤子），他们穿过吵得让人头大的舞池，走进了充满各种涂鸦的狭小洗手间，幸好，今晚这里还没人吐过。

Michael在擦他的裤子，他在解决个人问题，为了掩盖声响他说：“都凌晨四点了，我们真得回去了。”

Michael说：“是得回去了，虽然明天也没什么需要早起的。”

“What? ”他收拾好自己，走到Michael边上洗手，“You want another round? ”

Michael抬头看他一眼，眼睛里闪动着一种有趣的光芒。“不，我只希望你别介意。”

他眨了眨眼。Michael很少这样，讲些深奥得他一时不能明白意思的话。“什么？”他问。

Michael盯着他一会儿，笑了一下。“没什么。” 然后率先走出去了。

 

外面三个人已经醉倒在沙发上了， 尤其Jen，居然鬼使神差地靠着Nick的肩膀在睡。Josh作为一个单身狗，很委屈地靠着Nick的另一边肩膀。这情景逗笑了他们两个，他拍了照，然后和Michael一起，费劲地把三个人塞上了出租车后座，给了司机地址，然后他就关上了副驾驶的车门，招手叫下一辆。 Michael问他：“干嘛不坐刚刚那个，等他们到了以后没人把他们弄下来怎么办？”

“我嘱咐过司机找酒店门卫了，小费提前给过了。”

Michael双手插兜，微笑的时候眼睛里有点促狭。“所以你是说你就是想搭一辆车和我回去？”

“我——”他有一万句话可以堵他，真的有，只是车刚好来了，Michael已经为他拉开后座的车门了。“我可不是一个Lady.” 他揶揄说，仍然爬到后座里面，然后Michael当然不坐副驾驶而是坐到他身边来，关上车门。

 

车上面在放一个电台节目，凌晨时分的歌都比较轻缓，这是一首满大街都有的民谣，他没想到Michael是会唱的，前面那段还只哼唱，突然就很有信心地大声起来了。

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast.

“没想到你会唱这个。”他说，“还以为你跟流行歌无缘呢。”

Michael仍然在唱，并且摇头晃脑的，然后整个身子都在摇，很滑稽，很夸张，但或许他们两个都喝多了，他居然觉得对方这样挺投入的。Michael做了个手势让他加入，于是他就来了，这个调子很难唱错的，他们有了一段异常和谐的和声。

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
‘Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

他们一起把剩下的歌唱完了，一起随着节奏摇晃着，好像在演唱会什么的，后面一段Michael甚至还抓着他的手，拉起来一起摇来着，他都没察觉。一种熟悉的、温情的感觉攫住了他，和Michael还是闹的时候多，现在这样的气氛感觉有点像他们第一战时在草坪上聊天的那次，那天阳光实在太好了，他们第一次出大宅的外景，马修说要给他们拍宣传照，Michael拉着他往草坪上跑，在他问这是不是能踩之前。然后他们就坐在那儿，他和Michael说了点不会逗笑他的正经话，好像是问他等下转雷达打算怎么表现，然后Michael揪着手上的草叶漫不经心地和他说：“我们通常不谈论这个的啊。”

他们不谈论的事情太多了，尤其是戏和剧本。Michael总是很快乐地露出牙齿笑着叫他surprise me，好像他是个魔术师，口袋里有用不完的花招那一种，然后他也乐于让他惊讶，看那双浅绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，好像圣诞节拆礼物的小男孩。

现在，歌唱完了，Michael又用那种闪闪发亮的眼神看着他了，外面很暗，略过第三根路灯柱子的时候，Michael猛地捧住了他的脸，吻了他一下。

 

睁眼的时候他才意识到自己刚才闭眼了，Michael还抓着他的手，他脑子里很混乱地抽出手来，Michael在明暗交错的车里望着他，这对于一个刚刚做出超乎寻常举动的人来说可以说是异常镇定了。而他在剩下的车程里望着窗外，一言未发。

付钱下车后，他们一前一后地走进酒店，在电梯里占据两个角落，然后Michael的楼层到了，他走出去，又忽然回身来挡住电梯门，对他说：“我很抱歉，如果那让你——”

“没关系。”他回答的速度比自己想象得快，然后就莫名地觉得他们眼下这个情景像偶像剧。他往后捋自己的头发，不确定接下来应该说什么。“就只是——”

电梯门关了一下，Michael挡了一下，问：“我不想妨碍电梯了，想再喝点吗，我有点Scotch。”

他很惊奇，对于Michael居然会这么问，但他更惊奇于听见自己说，好。

 

Michael的房间比他的整洁，几乎没带什么东西，和第一战时期的拖车完全不同。好吧，他进过那拖车，就一次，还是高尔夫球车事件之后给他拿医药箱。按照Michael的脾气估计是不会自己找药上药的。

Michael毫不费力地从酒柜上拿了威士忌，又拿了酒店的杯子，加了冰块才往里倒，然后递了一个杯子给他。他一口气喝掉了半杯，觉得喉咙里有点烧灼感，Michael站在他对面，以那种带着笑意、但就是有点压迫的眼光看他，问：“还要再试一次吗？”

“试什么？”他说，觉得今晚有点迟钝，“吻，还是，酒？”

他在心里计算这句话估计是有点调情了，但他是用笑嘻嘻的表情说的，希望可以为这紧绷的气氛降温，但另一方面，他都已经走进Michael房间了，凌晨四点半，还是在一个没头没尾的吻之后。

但Michael让他惊讶地说：“You can have both.”

他所知的仅是对方咬着冰块，用舌头把浸着酒液的冰块推进他口腔里，完成这一切的动作该死地熟练，嘴唇相贴不到两秒钟。他咬碎了那冰块，舔着嘴唇，提了今晚最后一个明知故问的问题：“所以你梦到的是我？”

Michael笑了一下，喝干了手里的酒，又去倒下一轮。“我觉得我们喝得还不够醉。”

 

三大杯威士忌后，他感觉有点眩晕了，Michael仰头喝掉第四杯，然后问他：“你想好了吗？”

想好什么，他不知道，是否想要他？他也不知道。一切显得过于水到渠成、天经地义，好像过去三年他们所建筑的一切就是为了引向这个时刻，他单独站在Michael的房间里，手足无措地拿着一杯威士忌，脑子晕晕乎乎地看着那位熟悉的朋友放下酒杯走向他，脚步有点儿不稳。

这次的吻有点激烈，他闭上眼睛，开始想象这是别人，当然不是女性，当然不，这是个来自男性的吻，确凿无疑，它强劲有力、长驱直入，充满征服欲和占有欲，这是他也曾给自己女性恋爱对象的吻。但不知怎么，想到这来自Michael，他所信任着、甚至有些仰慕着的朋友，他就忍不住有些颤抖，并且走神到“他真是这样想我的？”这个永恒难解的问题上面去。

那之后的事情他确实记不太清，只记得Michael抵他到酒柜上面去，后头的玻璃制品咣当一声，他回头去看的时候，听见对方很难以忍耐的喘 息声，回来再看，Michael脸上已经红了，好像有点难堪地去摸他的鬓发，低声说：“我——”

虽然他从太阳穴往上都是懵的，但也很快就明白过来。不知为何，他这个时候有点想笑，他想到对方出名的那部电影，他还没看，可是在颁奖季看到了许多网站标题。他咬了下嘴唇，然后很快把手伸到对方短裤里去了，酒醉之下，那人似乎也没对这样突如其来的举动有任何惊讶，只是伸手把他搂过来，嘴唇贴着他的脖颈，轻声发出呻 吟。这曾是他很熟悉的那种声音，在健身房门口听到的那种，但又跟那种截然不同，掺杂了些许难耐的痛苦和愉悦，还有欲望本身……他整个人就像是欲望本身，纯粹、直接，又混合了些许复杂。

短裤限制了他的发挥，但说起来这种时候也不需要怎么发挥了，很轻易地，他就把对方送上云端，Michael在那一刻像是要在他脖子上咬一口，但是牙齿碰到他颈侧又没有，似乎是终于想到了他们得过化妆师这一关这件事。

Michael从他身上离开，这本是尴尬的时刻，但Michael十分自然地就继续过来吻他，并推着他后退。他结结实实地摔到了床上，他的朋友伏在他上方，他闭上眼睛，觉得头仍然在发晕，世界仍然在旋转，然后对方往下移了身子，然后他有点惊恐地感觉Michael隔着衣服亲吻了他的肚脐处。

“别。”他含糊地说。另一方面，头脑深处，为对方居然愿意给他用嘴而感到惊愕万分。

Michael于是又重新爬上来，侧躺着，手探进他裤头，他此时还不算特别有反应，但在对方有技巧的按揉下，还是给了十分诚实的反馈。对方一面断断续续地吻他，一面用手安慰他，实在太体贴了些，他可能是叫了，可能没有，但他一直闭着眼睛，不太敢真的从视觉上认知此时此刻在给他做这个的人是他所熟知的那个Michael。

他在沉入睡眠前还模模糊糊地想着两年前自己开的玩笑，四次，自己清理什么的，事实却是他们两个连清理都懒得做，就一块乱七八糟地睡着了。

 

 

 


End file.
